New Friend, Old Enemy
[[Episodenguide (2012)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''New Friend, Old Enemy' ("Neuer Freund, Alter Feind") ist die vierte Folge der ersten Staffel der 2012 Animationsserie. Handlung thumb|left|160px|Der Shredder beruft seinen SchülerIn einem dunklen Raum wird ein muskulöser, eisenmaskierter Mann von einer Gruppe Ninjas angegriffen, doch er besiegt sie alle mit Leichtigkeit. Wie es sich aber herausstellt, war dies nur ein Training für den besten Schüler des Shredders, der nun von seinem Meister für eine neue Mission berufen wird: nämlich um Hamato Yoshi, den Erzfeind des Shredders zu finden. Zu diesem Zweck soll der Mann sich mit Xever, einem ortsansässigen Straßengangster, zusammentun, ein Teamup, welches dem Schüler nicht passt, da er seinen "Partner" unter seiner Würde hält. thumb|200px|Die Turtles gegen den FootWährenddessen treiben sich die Turtles zum Training und Zeitvertreib wieder auf den nächtlichen Dächern New Yorks herum, als sie ein verirrtes Kätzchen vorfinden, dessen Besitzer auch aus einer Wohnung in der Nähe nach ihm ruft. Michelangelo hat prompt die fatale Idee, sich mit dem Katzenbesitzer anzufreunden, und trotz der Warnungen seiner Brüder versucht er, das Kätzchen persönlich zurückzugeben. Die Reaktion des Katzenbesitzers - und schließlich auch des Kätzchens selbst - sind genauso vehement wie vorhersehbar, doch Michelangelo lässt sich von diesem Misserfolg seiner guten Absicht jedoch nicht lange entmutigen: Sein Idol Chris Bradford, ein berühmter Kampfkünstler. kommt für die nächste Woche zu einer Martial Arts-Expo in die Stadt, und Michelangelo hat naturgemäss vor, sich mit diesem anzufreunden, weil er denkt, sie hätten viel gemeinsam. Während Michelangelo und seine Brüder aber über das Für und Wieder über eine Begegnung mit Bradford diskutieren, tauchen auf einmal die Foot Ninja in der Gasse, in der sie sich gerade befinden, auf, mitsamt dem Schüler des Shredders. Doch der Kampf wird durch die heranrückende Polizei unterbrochen, und beide Parteien verschwinden schnell in die Schatten der nächtlichen Straßen. thumb|left|200px|Aah, die Freuden des Internets!Zurück im Versteck schwelgt Michelangelo weiter in seiner Verehrung für Bradford, doch scheint eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen unvorstellbar ... wenigstens bis April, die gerade zu Besuch ist, eine bekannte Kontaktwebsite im Internet vorschlägt. Michelangelo stürzt sich sogleich mit Begeisterung darauf, meldet sich an und schickt ein Freundschaftsgesuch an Bradford - das auch gleich bewilligt wird. Sogleich macht Michelangelo sich zur Oberfläche auf und trifft Bradford in der Nähe eines Martial Arts-Clubs. Zuerst in jedem Sinne überrascht über Michelangelos Erscheinung, begrüßt dieser den Turtle als Online-Freund, auch wenn die Anhänglichkeit und das kindische Gehabe seines neuesten "Freundes" ein wenig auf die Nerven gehen. Da er sich von seinen eigenen Brüdern missverstanden fühlt, beginnt Michelangelo mehr Zeit mit Braford zu verbringen, anstatt dem geheimnisvollen Überfall der fremden Ninjas auf die Spur zu kommen. Bradford zeigt sich sehr interessiert an Michelangelos Leben und beginnt ihn nach Einzelheiten zu befragen, insbesondere nach seinem Sensei; im Gegenzug bringt er Michelangelo die Gründzüge eines speziellen Moves bei, den der stolze Turtle sofort seinen Brüdern demonstriert. thumb|200px|Eine Falle wird zum BumerangEines Nachts wird Michelangelo von Bradford zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, und während dieser bereits zu seinem "Freund" unterwegs ist, wenden seine Brüder Bradfords Technik im Training praktisch an. Als jedoch Splinter dazukommt und das Manöver in Aktion sieht, erkennt er es als eine Kampftechnik des Shredders und enttarnt Bradford als dessen Schüler. Währenddessen wird Michelangelo von Bradford, der seine Scharade mit Freuden fallen lässt, und Xever überfallen, überwältigt und gut verschnürt als Köder für seine Familie ausgelegt. Michelangelos Brüder kommen nach kurzer Zeit, befreien ihn und ziehen sich wieder in die Kanalisation zurück, doch werden sie dabei von Bradford und Xever beobachtet, die ihnen mit einer Gruppe Ninjas nachfolgen. Doch die Turtles haben mit dieser Absicht gerechnet; sie drehen den Spieß um und setzen zuerst die Eskorte außer Gefecht, ehe sie sich Bradford und Xever persönlich vorknöpfen. Obwohl die beiden sich als gefährliche Gegner herausstellen, gelingt es den Turtles mittels ihres Teamworks, die beiden zu besiegen und sie zum krönenden Abschluss in die Tiefen der Kanalisation runterzuspülen. thumb|left|200px|Rache ist süß!Später feiern die Turtles ihren Sieg im Versteck, doch Splinter macht sich berechtigte Sorgen drüber, dass, nun da dem Foot Clan die Existenz der Turtles bekannt ist, die Schwierigkeiten für sie gerade erst richtig begonnen haben. Raphael nimmt sich die Zeit und das Verständnis, dem geknickten Michelangelo moralische Schützenhilfe zukommen zu lassen, und mit neuem Lebensmut nimmt sich dieser das persönliche Vergnügen, Bradford von seiner Online-Freundesliste zu entfernen. Zitate *thumb|200px|Die Probleme beim Knüpfen neuer FreundschaftenMichelangelo: Oooh, es ist ein kleines Kätzchen! [nimmt das Kätzchen auf, krault es, und guckt dann auf sein Halsband] Und sein Name ist ... Mann [offscreen, rufend] Mittens! Michelangelo: Gut geraten! He! Wer hat das gesagt? Mann [im Fenster des Nachbarhauses sichtbar] Mittens? ... [Michelangelo schickt sich an, das Kätzchen zurückzubringen] Donatello: Was machst du denn da?? ... Michelangelo: Was denn? Ich bringe Mittens zu ihrem Besitzer zurück. Raphael: Bist du ein Idiot?! - Äh, lass es mich nochmal neu formulieren: Du bist ein Idiot!! Donatello: Du kannst dich nicht einem Menschen zeigen! Michelangelo: Warum nicht? Donatello: Weil sie verdammt nochmal ausflippen werden, deshalb nicht! Michelangelo: Nein, werden sie nicht. Ich bin nicht so schrecklich. Raphael: Du bist ein hässlicher, grüner Mutant, der mit Ninja-Waffen bewaffnet ist! Michelangelo: Seht mal, der Typ wird schon sehen, dass ich ein ganz gewöhnlicher Katzenliebhaber wie er bin. Bevor du nochmal geguckt hast, sind wir bereits die besten Freunde! *'Michelangelo': Hi! Hier ist Ihr - Mann: [erschrocken] Aah!! Ein hässliches, grünes Mutantenmonster!! Michelangelo: Aber ich habe nur Ihre Katze - Mann: HILFE!! ER HAT MEINE KATZE!! *'Leonardo': Der Anführer war irre gut. Ich will damit sagen, er war gut und schien ein wenig irre zu sein. Dazu hatte er auch all diese Typen dabei! Es ... es war kein fairer Kampf. Splinter: Was verstehst du unter einem "fairen Kampf"? Leonardo: Äh ... ein fairer Kampf. Wisst Ihr, wo jede Seite gewinnen könnte. Splinter: Also ist ein "fairer Kampf" ein Kampf, den du verlieren könntest. Leonardo: Nun ... ja, aber ... Nun, was ich meine, ist - Splinter: Dass du deines Sieges sicher sein willst. Leonardo: Nein. Das will ich, aber - [Splinter fegt Leonardo überraschend die Füße vom Boden weg, dass er schwer hinfällt, und nagelt ihn dann am Boden fest] Splinter: [verschlagen] War das fair? Leonardo: Nein! Splinter: Habe ich gewonnen? Leonardo: ... Ich hab's begriffen. Splinter: Erstrebe den Sieg und keine Fairness. *'Michelangelo': [zu Chris Bradford] Was geht ab? Hey! Ich bin - [Bradford wirft mehrere Shuriken nach ihm] Michelangelo: [erschrocken] Ich werde von Chris Bradford angegriffen!! [ekstatisch schwelgend] Das ist sooo cool! *'Michelangelo: '''Rache ist grün! Trivia *Die Internetwebsite, über die Michelangelo Bradford kennenlernt, trägt den Namen ''myFace - zusammen mit dem identischen Design eine offensichtliche Parodie auf die Plattform Facebook. **Auf der Website myFace ist ein Video mit der Konzeptzeichnung von Snakeweed zu sehen. *Eine Besonderheit an den hier neu eingeführten Charakteren Chris Bradford und Xever ist, dass sie beide mehr oder minder entfernt an die Schauspieler und Kampfkünstler Chuck Norris und Jim Kelly erinnern, die in berühmten Bruce Lee-Filmen mitgewirkt haben. Siehe die individuellen Beschreibungen. *Die Katze, die Michelangelo "rettet", hat einen kurzen Gastauftritt in der Episode "Showdown - Part 2". Dort sitzt sie in einer der Gefangenenkapseln im Technodrom. Produktionsfehler thumb|190px|Filmfehler - Leonardo mit vier Katanas *Als die Turtles das erste Mal auf die Foot-Ninjas treffen, besitzt Leonardo vier Katanas; zwei in seinen Händen und zwei auf seinen Rücken geschnallt. *Als Bradford die Partnerschaft mit Xever widerwillig annimmt, versichert er dem Shredder, dass er "Splinter" und dessen Schüler finden wird. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt allerdings ist dem Foot Clan nicht bekannt, dass Hamato Yoshi, ihr eigentliches Ziel, nun ein Mutant ist und sich seit dem Verlust seiner menschlichen Identität Splinter nennt - wie kommt Bradford daher auf den Namen "Splinter" anstatt "Hamato Yoshi"? Vorkommende Charaktere en:New Friend, Old Enemy Kategorie:Episoden (2012)